Timoan & Kiara
by MollyEvens
Summary: While practicing marking territory Kiara accidentally rains on Timon's parade! this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D


The sun set in the Pride Lands. It was a cool evening and timon was out looking  
for some food,  
he followed a bug into a bush and ate it. He sat down and  
finished his meal, as he was about to leave  
he heard an animal coming close  
to him. Being dark out he remained still in case it was something  
that would  
eat him, but then he saw who it was. Kiara padded around looking at and sniffing  
the  
ground. Timon watched her and stayed still. Kiara moved closer to the  
bush Timon was sitting in,  
she looked up for a second and then turned around  
her tail swishing about. He thought "dumb kid,  
she must be hunting or  
something". Timon looked out of the bush again to see that she had not

moved, and was just standing there looking around. He noticed her swishing  
tail and looked at it.  
There he saw something he had never really looked at  
before, her nice backside. He looked a little  
lower from her tail and gazed  
upon her light pink anus, and the small slit of her vulva. Timon just sat

and stared his cock jumping from his sheath and he stroked at it thinking,  
"if only I was a lion". Just  
then as he was looking at her soft lips she  
crouched slightly and let out a warm stream of urine flow  
out and on to the  
bush soaking Timon. Timon dashed out of the bush "Hey watch where your doing

that!" he screamed. Kiara jumped and eyed Timon, "what are you doing out  
here, can't I even pass  
water with out you being here" she screamed back.  
Kiara looked over the wet meerkat and  
chuckled seeing his erection. "So  
Timon what were you doing in there anyway huh?" She giggled.  
Timon smirked  
"well if you must know I was eating before you walked up, whats the Idea of  
doing  
that on the bush anyway?" Kiara blinked, "I was practicing marking my  
territory ok, I'm real sorry  
Timon, here let me clean you up" Before timon  
could answer she pined him down and licked his fur  
all over till it was nice  
and clean, she looked at his still hard cock and smiled. "Do you have that

because of me?" Timon answered, "Yeah, I was right behind you when you  
wetted me, I could smell  
your nice scent, and yes for a second I wished I  
was a lion" Kiara looked at his again and lowered  
her head and gave his  
member a gentle lick tasting the little pre coming from its tip. "Its kinda like  
my  
Dads" Timon murred a little at her lick and stood up. He said nothing and  
moved to her rump and  
pulled on her tail to get her to stand up. As she did  
he saw that her vulva had become a little swollen  
and wet. He sniffed her  
deeply, Kiara just smiled and let Timon do what he wanted. She thought to

herself "Poor Timon, no mate around here I think I will let him enjoy  
himself for a while...and me  
too." Timon smiled and put his little paw up to  
her lips petting them lightly, he them moved his  
muzzle closer and started  
to lick her cunny. Kiara let out a happy sigh and crouched down. Timon

lowered too laying down on his belly and kept licking the little lioness,  
her vulva becoming wet with  
her juices. Timon then raised his head and  
licked gently at her tight tailhole, inhaling her musky scent  
there. He  
stood up and moved closed. Kiara turned her head to watch him. He placed his  
little  
member at her cunny lips and pressed in and began to mate her.  
Kiara's vagina squeezing as tight as  
she could to give him some tightness.  
Timon gripped her rump fur and started to thrust wildly into  
little  
balls slapping her clit now poking out of its hood. Kiara merowled with delight  
, liking  
the feeling the little meerkat was giving her. Just then Timon  
pulled out and pushed down on her  
rump to get her to lower it. She did and  
she then felt the little hot and slick member push into her  
tailhole. Kiara  
and Timon gasped and he grabbed her tail and started to thrust wildly again  
panting  
heavy with each thrust. "ohhh Kiara" Timon moaned. He grabbed her  
tail tight and bucked hard into  
her Kiara purred with delight and squeezed  
her anus tight around Timons cock. As she did this  
Timon screamed and  
pressed in tight holding himself in her, his cock spurting his seed into her

bowels. Kiara smiles and pulled away from the panting Meerkat, and licked  
his member with a  
smile. Timon smiled back "ummm I...ummm" Kiara smiles "its  
ok but we better get back before my  
dad comes looking for us ok" With that  
the two padded back to Pride Rock.

The End


End file.
